Nightmares
by emobunny4eva
Summary: The Winter War may be over but Ichigo's still stuck in the middle of it.One-Shot,Yaoi.


**I DON`T OWN BLEACH (UNFORTUNALY) .**

Nightmares

_Death it was all he could see, the stench overwhelmed his senses and made it hard for him to breathe. Surrounding him were piles of bodies drenched in blood and infested with maggots. They were everywhere all the corpses of his loved ones and fallen comrades just laying there, lifeless with glazed over eyes and pale skin being eating away by feral rodents. He recognized them all; they were all there from a head with long tangled auburn hair to a tattered pink kimono fluttering gently in the breeze. _

"_Ichigo…" Following the hoarse voice that beckoned him, Ichigo hurriedly clambered over the mountain of corpses tripping on severed body parts and slipping on the leaking blood of the people he once knew. Holding back the need to vomit as he struggled to untangle himself from the mass of bodies, Ichigo found himself covered in blood and looking towards a small pile of three bodies stranded from the rest of the others. With wide eyes he took in the two smaller bodies compared to the much bigger one. One had short orange hair like himself and the other even shorter black hair. Gazing at the bigger body with short black hair, Ichigo knew his fears had finally come true, because of his weakness to protect everyone he had lost the ones he treasured most…His family._

"No!"

Screaming Ichigo struggled to sit up in his bed, his body covered in sweat and his lungs gasping harshly for air. Looking around he sighed in relief noticing he wasn`t in the rugged remains of Karakura town, but in his own bedroom surrounded by darkness with only the moon as his source of light.

Suddenly the door burst opened and his light switched on to reveal his worried family and an especially worried Yuzu who practically threw herself at him checking him over for any injuries, like a mother would to her child. Seeing none Yuzu hugged Ichigo tightly sobbing into his chest.

"Ichi what's wrong, I heard you screaming and thought that something had happened to you." Crying Yuzu looked up at Ichigo, eyes shining with tears.

Ichigo grimaced feeling guilt struck him knowing he had scared Yuzu to tears. "It's okay." Stroking Yuzu`s hair, Ichigo looked towards Karin and his Father giving them a tight smile.

"I`m sorry for waking you guys, but really I`m fine you can go back to bed." Ichigo whispered the last part looking away from their concerned faces.

Nodding Isshin gave the room a once over checking for any sign of danger before walking over and picking up Yuzu carefully.

"Goodnight Son." Isshin spoke unnaturally serious, shifting Yuzu who had fallen asleep and using one hand to grasp Ichigo`s shoulder in a warm manner that calmed him down slightly.

"Yeah…"

After they left his room Ichigo pulled his covers off, sliding out of bed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep now, not with those gruesome nightmares he had that seem too real to him.

Walking over the door he crept out careful not to wake anyone and quietly made his way downstairs. Reaching the front door Ichigo grabbed his jacket off the coat stand pulling it over his pajamas before slipping on a pair of slippers. Sighing Ichigo unlocked the door slipping out into the cool night air shutting the door behind him.

Not knowing where he should go Ichigo picked a random direction walking in silence along the road, apart from the occasional passing car or barking dog.

After walking for what seemed hours Ichigo finally settled down at the side of the road wrapping his jacket more tightly around him, shivering from the cold. Now realizing going out in the middle of the night dressed like this wasn`t such a good idea, Ichigo got up and turned to walk back home when he heard someone call out his name.

"Ichigo!" The familiar voice of Kisuke Urahara yelled out startling Ichigo who had to steady himself from falling over in surprise.

"Urahara." Ichigo scowled watching as the man in the pin stripped hat and green kimono walked up to him carrying his annoying fan as usual.

"Now, now no need to get all hot under the collar." Urahara scolded playfully tapping his fan against Ichigo`s nose. Swatting the fan away Ichigo glared up at the older man.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo bluntly asked.

"I was simply taking a midnight walk when I saw you, besides the question that should be asked is why you're here." Urahara smirked mischievously hiding his facial expression behind his fan.

"T-that's none of your business." Stuttering Ichigo turned to leave but was pulled back by a warm hand enclosing around his bicep.

"That wasn`t a question Ichigo." Urahara said seriously turning Ichigo so he was facing him. Struggling to get out of his grip, Ichigo was forced to stop when Urahara seized his wrists in an almost painful grip.

"Stop," Ichigo froze abruptly at Urahara`s commanding voice before relaxing slightly in the older man`s grasp, "Now tell why are you here?"

Slumping Ichigo gave in looking down at his feet. "I had another nightmare about the winter war," Feeling the other mans grip tighten Ichigo knew he wasn`t the only one effected by it, "Everyone was dead, I was the only one alive a-and nobody survi-." Ichigo was cut off by a loud sob which took the boy a few seconds to realize it was himself who made the noise.

"Ichigo…"

"I`m sorry I shouldn`t of told you, I mean I'm not the only one suffering right?"

"Ichigo its okay to cry you know, nobody's going to feel any different towards you, after all you are only a child compared to the rest of us." Pulling Ichigo to him, Urahara rested his chin on top of Ichigo's vibrant orange hair.

Not being able to take any more the walls that kept in Ichigo's emotions broke and he cried freely into Urahara's chest gripping the man`s shirt tightly.

"It`s n-not fair, I never wanted any of this I-." Breaking off, another wave of heart wrenching sobs shook him and his shaking legs finally gave way sending him to the ground.

Bending down Urahara sat crossed legged on the hard ground before pulling Ichigo onto his lap running his hand through the boy`s surprisingly soft hair in a soothing matter.

"That's it, let it all out." Urahara murmured reaching up and cupping Ichigo's face between his warm hands. Gently wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs, Urahara pressed his lips to Ichigo`s forehead.

Startled again Ichigo pulled away looking up at Urahara with wide child like eyes. "Urahara." He whispered hoarsely from crying.

"Call me Kisuke."

"Kisuke…" Ichigo spoke as if tasting the man's name for the first time. Pleased he reached up with shaking fingers lightly brushing Urahara`s cheek feeling the warmth beneath his skin. Moving his fingers Ichigo let them brush over the man`s rough stubble and all the way back up to softness of the pale cheek. Pulling back his hand, Urahara swiftly grasped it pulling the hand back into place with his own.

"Ichigo…"

Looking deeply into Urahara`s fierce gaze, Ichigo watched as his eyes turned from a steel grey to a soft warm grey in matter of seconds. Leaning in dazed Ichigo gasped as Urahara pressed a quick kiss his palm.

"Please…"

With that final word Urahara leant forward pressing his lips gently against the others, ridding Ichigo of all his worries and fears.

…

…

…

Though they both knew in the end that even a simple kiss wouldn`t solve all their problems, it did take away the nightmares…

Okay how was that? First fanfic ever -sobs- so proud of myself ^-^


End file.
